How Could You?
by jasonstoneface
Summary: Cody saves Bailey's life, but Bailey abandons him.  Can she make it up to him?  Previously written by deathlyhallows123, continued with permission.
1. A Life in Limbo

Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life On Deck, Disney does, okay? I don't even own this story. This was originally written by deathlyhallows123, who has graciously allowed me to continue it. Thanks a bunch! And BTW, I've added a couple of extra nuggets into this first chapter.

**HOW COULD YOU?**

**Chapter 1: A Life in Limbo**

Bailey walked down to the Sky Deck, enjoying the night sky. She felt so much bliss walking down and relaxing in the night sky. So what if the tour of the chocolate factory didn't go well? She still could enjoy the night sky, hopefully with a new guy. Why bother about Cody?

She relaxed on top of the rails, steadying herself with her hands. This was a wonderful view of the ocean. She smiled and relaxed. This ocean breeze was great. You couldn't get it like that back home in Kettlecorn.

Bailey felt a hard hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw a gun to her face.

"What-what-what do you want?" she asked in fear. She couldn't see much, because of the large white hats on their heads. Oh crap.

"We have come aboard to take you back home."

Bailey trembled. Why where they here? "Who sent you?"

The two guys she could see started to smirk. "Someone who wants to make you his bride."

What? She was only in her senior year. But she thought she knew who it was. "Well, tell Moose that I'm staying here."

"Well, Miss Princess of Kettlecorn, he isn't taking no for an answer." The guy smiled evilly and moved his hand toward her hair. Bailey wished someone would come and spot them. Someone with a gun, or maybe Zack with a paintball gun.

Suddenly, the first guy was kicked overboard. The other guy was disoriented, and Bailey made a break for her cabin and London. She could see some guy fighting the racists, and he had a mop of blonde hair on his head. As she got away, she slowed down, relaxing herself. Suddenly, she heard three gunshots. Next thing she heard was, "We'll get her next time!" and a sound of a helicopter leaving.

Bailey debated going over and checking on the guy who saved her life, or just going back and relaxing. She chose the latter, considering she had had a long today and the person who saved her was a birdbrain yet brave.

She went back to her room, and hit the hay. London was already there, sound asleep. Bailey needed a break, and she had more things to worry about than some birdbrain who had risked his life for her.

(In the morning)

Bailey woke up, and saw five ridiculously angry faces above her. Zack, London, Woody, Addison and Maya were all standing over her, and they were angry beyond belief.

"What do you want guys?" Bailey asked, hoping this was just an act.

"We want to know why you abandoned the person who saved your freaking life!" Zack screamed at her

Bailey said innocently, "I don't know what you mean." But she knew exactly what he meant.

"Oh yeah, of course you don't. You don't remember that the KKK ambushed you to take you home until someone saved you." Zack replied angrily.

Bailey was taken aback. How did they know this? "Okay, so maybe I do know what you mean. But I had no choice. What if they were still there?"

Zack just gave her the most disdainful look she had ever seen, and he stormed out. Maya left with him, shooting Bailey a look of disgust. It was just Woody, Addison, and London left.

"Guys, what the feathers is going on?"

Woody just looked at her sadly. "Your life was saved by Cody, and you abandoned him. At least after you heard the gunshots, you could have chased him down and made sure he was alright."

Bailey laughed her most mirthless laugh, and for some reason, didn't believe it was Cody. "Guys, come on. Cody has the upper body strength of a gerbil. He couldn't save anyone from a worm, let alone two grown men."

"Well, SURPRISE!" screamed the normally cheerful Addison as she got in Bailey's face. "He did!" Bailey was frozen as she had never seen this side of Addison. But it was Addison's next words that shook her to her core. "And you left him there, lying in a pool of his own blood."

Woody just stared at her. He left the room muttering, "She doesn't deserve him, she doesn't deserve him!" Addison followed close behind, attempting to comfort him.

Finally, it was just London, who sat down next to her. Surprisingly, she was being the most gentle out of all of them.

"Bailey, how could you do this to Cody? He loved you."

To Bailey, the word loved made her feel scared. Was he dead?

"Tell me, is he dead?"

"No. He got shot in the ribs and needs massive surgery. I'm happy he isn't dead. But you would like that wouldn't you?"

"London-"

"Save it, Bailey." She was getting angrier by the moment. "He loved you, he cared enough to die for you. You don't love him, you can't even treat him right. You know what Bailey, ever since you two broke up, you've been acting like a b**** to him and to all of us. Sometimes, I don't even know what happened to that lovable, kind farmgirl from sophomore and junior year. You've become all mean and b****y. We all told you that you were out of Cody's league, but he loved you anyway. What kind of girl would do that to a guy like him? I don't like Cody as anything more than a friend, but any girl would love to be with him. He's smart, sweet, and sensitive. And you gave him up. So do everyone a favor, Bailey. Don't talk to him. He may not live, so we want his last moments to be with his friends, not with some witch who broke his heart so many times."

With that, London stormed out angrily. She headed in the direction of the infirmary.

Bailey got up and took a shower. She wanted to see Cody. She had no idea what made her behave like that the past two days. She needed to see Cody.

She marched down towards the infirmary. She needed to see the guy that she loved, no matter what.

She saw a big African American man blocking the entrance to the infirmary. He asked, "Name please."

Bailey was surprised. "Why do you need me to give a name?"

"President Obama is giving a young man here the Congressional Medal of Freedom for anti-terrorism. Name please."

Bailey stiffly replied, "Bailey Pickett."

The man checked his list. "Yes, you're on a list."

Bailey sighed in relief. At least her friends understood she wanted to see Cody. "Thanks, I'll go in now."

"Hold on Miss Pickett. You're on the list for never letting in no matter how much you beg. You won't see him at all."

Bailey was stunned and turned away. Did one lapse of judgment mean this was how she would be treated from now on? Who was she kidding? She deserved this. How could she treat Cody the way she did? Bailey just wished she could be cast away.

Bailey walked towards Tutweiler's class. Maybe she could help her. She arrived and saw Miss Tut there. She was writing something on her classroom board.

"Miss Tutweiler, can you help me? No one is speaking to me, and everyone hates me. Can you just explain to me why they are acting like this?"

Miss Tut had no contempt in her eyes, only pure pity. "Of course Bailey, I'll talk to you. They despise you because Kirby showed them the video of Cody saving your life, and you running away. They despise you because you didn't have the decency to go back for him."

"Miss Tutweiler, I was running for my life!"

She nodded sympathetically. "We know that, but there still was no reason to keep running after you heard the helicopter leave. You could have gone and checked on him. Bailey, Cody is one of a kind. I have never seen someone so wonderful and loving. He cares about you much. You broke his heart, abandoned him, and broke his heart so many other times. How could you do that at the chocolate factory? Sure, there were some things that he shouldn't have done or said, but he's at least TRIED to fix things between you two. And what have you done? Absolutely nothing! Bailey, Mr. Moseby wanted to revoke your scholarship and have that pay for Cody's surgeries. He has repeatedly told me he never wants to see you again. Luckily, I stepped forward and London offered to pay for Cody's health care costs. Bailey, his life is in limbo. The doctor's aren't sure he'll live. He loved you, and you didn't appreciate him. Everything he did, he did for you. He is so out of your league!"

Miss Tutweiler left the classroom with a huff. It was clear she had gotten mad at her too.

Bailey sat down and started sobbing. She hated herself. Why couldn't she appreciate Cody?

To Be Continued


	2. Flight Back to Boston

**Chapter 2: Flight Back to Boston**

Shortly after Miss Tutweiller walked out, Bailey left the classroom in tears. It was a Saturday, so she wouldn't have to worry about skipping class, but right now, she could care less. Eventually, she found a secluded spot and cried her eyes out.

Meanwhile, Zack, Maya, London, Woody, and Addison were in the infirmary watching over Cody. He was hooked up to several machines, as the Tipton's doctors were doing everything in their power to keep him alive. Zack held Maya, Woody and Addison were holding hands, while London stood at the foot of the bed. Soon, Miss Tutweiller walked in. She asked, "Any improvement?"

Zack shook his head. "No. Right now, all they can do is make him comfortable and hope for the best."

Nothing else was said for several minutes. Finally, Mr. Moseby walked in as well. The normally uptight manager had a somber look on his face. He said, "I just got off the phone with Mr. Tipton. He's sending a medical chopper to take Cody back to Boston for his surgery. It should be arriving within the hour. Kirby's working to cordon off the ship from here to the helipad."

London turned to Moseby. Her face still stained with tears, she asked, "Can he survive that long?"

Moseby slowly approached the heiress and put an arm around her. Never taking his eyes off of Cody, he sighed and gave the only response he could: "He'll have to."

About half-an-hour later, one of the doctors spoke up. "We've done all we can do here. I know the chopper hasn't arrived yet, but if you have something you want to say, you all had better say it now."

Maya looked at her new boyfriend and said, "You're his brother, Zack. I think you should go first."

Zack let Maya go and stood by his twin's side. He let out a weak smile and said, "Hey there, Codester. Look, I. . . I know I haven't always been the best brother. I haven't always been the best friend, either. And I know I don't say this near enough, but. . . I love you ,man. More than you'll ever know. I know I pick on you and make you feel unimportant, but the truth is. . . the truth is, I don't know what I'd do without you. Please don't die on me." He then sat down and finally let out the tears he'd managed to hold in until now. Maya quickly wrapped her arms around him.

London was next. "Hey, Cody. I know people seem to think I don't care about anybody but myself, but you're one of the few people I've ever known who've looked past that. You understand me. And if you live through this, well, . . . yay, you."

Woody stood up and said, "What's up, roomie? Thank you for being my friend when nobody else would. Thank you for not judging me. Thank you for helping me with my studies. Thank you for showing me how to take better care of myself. Thank you for. . . everything. You're a true friend, Cody. You really are one of a kind."

Addison then said, "Hey, Cody. I don't really know what to say. But I'm pulling for you. Please live. Things around here wouldn't be the same without you." She then cried into Woody's chest.

Maya stood up and stood by Cody's side. "I don't know you as well as the others, Cody. But rarely have I ever met anyone so kind and generous. This world could use more people like you. I'll never forget how you saved Zack, London, Woody, and myself from that submarine. I just wish we could have been there for you."

Miss Tutweiller walked to the foot of the bed. "Hi, Cody. I know I often act annoyed in class when you know what I'm going to say before I do. But the truth is, that's what makes you my best student. But you're more than that. You're a great kid as well. Though you're often involved in Zack's schemes, I know you would never do anyone harm. That's why I'm sick to my stomach to see someone hurt you this way. And worse. They say the good die young. But I hope you're the exception to that rule, Cody. Good luck."

Finally, it was down to Moseby. He gave a weak smile and said, "Hello, you little hooligan. I'm sorry to see you like this. But I think I speak for everyone when I say we hope you pull through. We all love you, Cody. And I know I'm probably going to regret saying this later on, but life just isn't the same here without the Twin Terrors. But for all the hardships you've put me through, there are also a lot of good memories as well. Please, live, Cody. You don't deserve to go out this way."

Elsewhere, Bailey had finally stopped crying after what seemed like forever. Now she just sat there in despair, wondering what she was going to do now. Nobody was going to let her into the infirmary. But she had to get to Cody. She had to! But how?

Bailey suddenly looked up when she though she heard something. A helicopter perhaps? She ran down the hallway, either not noticing or not caring that nobody seemed to be around. When she turned the corner, she noticed Kirby Morris, the Tipton's security guard, had cordoned off a section of the ship. Kirby said through a bullhorn, "Everybody stay back, please. Do not, I repeat, do not cross the tape. There is a medical chopper on the way to pick up someone from the infirmary."

Bailey gasped. A medical chopper? They must have been coming for Cody! Who else would they come for? It was then that she got an idea. It was risky, but it was her only chance. She knew that what she had in mind was wrong, but she no longer cared. Nothing was worthwhile anymore if she couldn't be anywhere near Cody.

The emergency helicopter landed on the helipad. The two men inside got out and took a stretcher, racing towards the infirmary. When they were gone, Bailey snuck into the helicopter, looking for a place to hide. She finally settled for a small cabinet, closing it once she got in. It was dark and cramped, but it would have to do.

The Tipton's passengers watched as the two men from the helicopter entered the infirmary. Many of them gasped and started whispering amongst themselves when they saw a teenage boy being carted out. Moseby, Tutweiller, Zack, London, Maya, Woody, and Addison stepped out of the infirmary as well. Everyone watched from a distance as the helicopter soon took off. When it was out of sight, Kirby said into his bullhorn, "Alright, nothing more to see here. Go on." The passengers soon walked away, many of them wondering what had happened to the boy that had been stretchered out.

Once the helicopter was on course, the pilot put it on auto. He then joined his partner and asked, "How's the boy holding up?"

"Well, considering the fact that he got shot three times, I'd say he's holding up pretty well," answered the other man. Bailey chanced to crack the cabinet door open. Her eyes widened and her heart sank in her chest as she saw the pale face of Cody Martin, with a respirator over his mouth and nose and an IV in his arm. The man continued, "It's a miracle he's lasted this long. It'll be even more so if he makes it back to Boston."

The pilot shook his head. "Unbelievable. All this for a girl that didn't even like him. Poor kid must've been blinded by love."

Bailey slowly closed the cabinet door. She then started crying again at what she had seen and heard. Cody was hanging onto life by a thread and she had, for all intents and purposes, put him in this state. And the pilot was right: She didn't like him.

She LOVED him. She loved Cody Martin. And she had thrown it all away because of foolish pride. She would do anything to make things right with him.

She just prayed she would get the chance.

To Be Continued


	3. A Glimmer of Hope

**Chapter 3: A Glimmer of Hope**

The helicopter landed on the roof of the hospital in Boston. There were already paramedics on hand. Cody was quickly unloaded and immediately rushed to the operating room. Only the pilot remained behind. Once the helicopter powered down, he began securing it down.

Bailey had listened to everything. When she was unable to hear any noise, she slowly opened the cabinet. She couldn't see anybody and the door was open. She carefully moved towards the door as quietly as she could. She froze for a moment when she caught a glimpse of a man outside, securing the helicopter rails to the ground. She slowly and carefully snuck out. She then tiptoed towards the door, making sure the man didn't look up. Once she got to the door, she turned and reached for the doorknob. . .

"HEY!" Bailey gasped as she turned around. The pilot had seen her! "Hold it right there!"

In panic, Bailey ran inside and ran down the hallway. Not daring to try an elevator, she frantically searched for the stairwell. When she found it, she ran down, hoping the man chasing her didn't find her.

When she reached the bottom floor, Bailey casually walked through the hospital, hoping no one recognized her. She came to a dead stop when she saw two people that she recognized. She snuck around behind them before sitting in a chair as far away from them as possible, silently thankful that no one else was there. She picked up a newspaper and hid behind it as she pretended to read it.

Carey Martin and Maddie Fitzpatrick were in the lobby, waiting for news on Cody. Carey had been inconsolable since hearing about what had happened to her youngest son. When Maddie had heard the story, not only was she saddened as well, she was also confused and angry. She had met Bailey while vacationing on the S. S. Tipton, and she had seemed like a sweet girl. She had also been happy for her and Cody when she learned that the two had started dating. She had been surprised when she learned they had broken up, as she thought they looked so good together. And now, she couldn't believe that Bailey had abandoned him after he'd risked his life for her. Maddie had promised herself that if she ever saw Bailey Pickett again, she would have a lot to answer for! For now, she was content to hold Carey and try to comfort her, even through her own tears

Kurt Martin walked in. "Hey." Carey and Maddie looked up. "I got here as quick as I could," said Kurt. "How is he?"

"Critical," answered Maddie. "They took him in for surgery as soon as he arrived."

Carey was at a loss for words. She blew into her hankerchief, only managing to utter, "My baby. . ." Kurt wrapped his arms around his ex-wife as Maddie just sat there.

After what seemed like forever, a doctor finally approached the party of three. "Carey Martin?" All three looked up at the doctor before he continued. "I have some news on your son."

Bailey peeked over the top of the newspaper.

Hesitantly, Carey asked the first question that came to mind. "Is he going to make it?"

The doctor shrugged and answered, "It's hard to figure. He's still critical, but he's stable now. His surgery went well, but he's in a deep coma. There's still no guarantee he'll live, but we've definitely improved his odds."

"Can we see him?" asked Maddie.

"Sure," answered the doctor. "He's in Room 555. Follow me."

Bailey watched them go. When they were out of sight, she put the newspaper down and went back to the stairwell. She raced up the stairs, constantly repeating the room number to herself. When she reached the fifth floor, she immediately searched for Room 555. When she found it, she threw the door open.

Bailey slowly walked in, shutting the door behind her. She steadily approached Cody. She had done it. She was finally getting to see the boy that she had fallen in love with and foolishly let go. She touched his face and let out a weak smile. It disappeared as she said, "Hey, Cody. I'm here. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

Carey, Kurt, and Maddie then walked in, led by the doctor. She turned to see them. Needless to say, all four of them were surprised to see her. "Bailey?" asked Maddie. "What are you. . .? How did you get here?"

Carey frowned and said, "You get away from my son, you little b****! He's in here because of you!" Bailey hung her head in shame as Kurt restrained her.

"Carey, calm down," said Kurt.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, KURT MARTIN!" yelled Carey. "That girl left our son to die, and you expect me to just let her off the hook like that? I don't think so!"

"She's right, Mr. Martin," said Maddie with a frown. "Cody risked his life for her, and this is how she repays him? How can you not be angry at her?"

"You think I'm not angry?" asked Kurt. "You think I don't know what's going on? Believe me, I'm just as mad at this girl as anybody else, but somebody has to play peacemaker, and it looks like I'm elected by default."

Soon, the helicopter pilot walked into the room, followed by two police officers. Pointing to Bailey, the pilot said, "That's her, officers. That's the stowaway."

"Stowaway?" asked Maddie. Turning to Bailey, she asked, "Why would you stowaway on a medical chopper?"

"I had to," answered Bailey. "It was the only way I could get to Cody."

One of the police officers stepped forward and said, "I'm afraid we're going to have to place you under arrest."

"Just give me a moment, and I'll go, I promise," said Bailey.

"We can't do that, miss," said the officer.

"PLEASE!" begged Bailey. "I have so much I want to say! And this may be the only chance I get to say it!"

The officer was about to object, but Kurt intervened. "Please," said Kurt as he put a hand between Bailey and the policeman. "Just let her have her say."

The officer took it under consideration. Finally, he said, "Three minutes. Make them good."

Bailey turned and looked down at her ex-boyfriend. She took a deep breath and said, "Look, Cody, I. . . I just want to say. . . I'm sorry. I'm sorry for listening to my pride, when I should have been listening to my heart. I'm sorry for what happened in Paris. I'm sorry for not dancing with you at the Seven Seas High dance. I'm sorry for what happened at the chocolate factory. I'm sorry for. . . everything!" Her voice cracked with that last word. "You were the best boyfriend I ever had, and I threw it all away just because you practiced a date with London! I should have known you would never cheat on me. I also should have known then, but I know now, that you would lay down your life for me. That you would die for me. You practically already have. But now. . ." She trailed off as she picked up Cody's hand, her eyes welling up again. "Now, I need you LIVE for me! Please! Live! I know I don't deserve it, but please, just give me one more chance to make things right with you. I promise I won't blow it this time. I. . ." She trailed off again before whispering, "I love you." She then leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead before slowly putting his hand back down.

Now finished, Bailey wiped her eyes as she turned and approached the two police officers. True to her word, she held out her hands and allowed them to put the cuffs on her. She hung her head as she was escorted out of the room.

Carey, Kurt, Maddie, and the doctor watched as the cops took Bailey away. When they were gone, the doctor said, "I'll leave the three of you alone for now." He then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Maddie looked at Cody and asked, "What now?"

Kurt walked over to his son and stroked his hair before answering, "Now, we wait."

Taking out her cell phone, Carey said, "I'm going to call Mr. Moseby."

Back on the boat, Moseby was in the office he occupied when he wasn't up front when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Mr. Moseby? It's Carey."

"Carey, glad to hear from you," said Moseby somberly. "I hope you have some good news."

"A little," responded Carey. "Maybe not what you want to hear, but it's better than nothing. Could you gather everyone please?"

"Of course," said Moseby. "Just a moment." He then put Carey on hold and dialed Zack's cell phone number. When Zack, London, Maya, Woody, Addison, and Tutweiller were gathered in his office, Moseby put the phone on speaker. "Everyone's here, Carey. Go ahead."

"I have some good news. Cody's surgury went well. He's still listed as critical, but he's stable and in a coma. So there's at least a glimmer of hope. Kurt, Maddie, and I are in his hospital room right now. We're staying either until he wakes up or until visiting hours are over."

"Let's just hope that glimmer doesn't fade away," said Addison. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Zack then spoke up. "Mom? Look, this is still kind of a touchy subject for us, but have you by any chance seen Bailey?"

There was a pause before Carey reluctantly answered, "Yes, as a matter of fact I have. Apparently she stowed away on the helicopter, because she couldn't get into the infirmary. The police just took her away to jail."

"Serves her right," grumbled Maya.

"You know what else is sad?" asked Miss Tutweiller. "It's only a week until prom and poor Cody may have to miss it."

Back in Boston, the bars of a cell were closed. Bailey stood at the door of the cell for a few moments before sitting down on the bottom bunk. She cried into her hands, wallowing in self-pity. She then laid down on the uncomfortable bunk and continued to cry before drifting off into a restless sleep. Her only thoughts were of Cody.

To Be Continued


	4. A Suite Reunion

**Chapter 4: A Suite Reunion**

_Bailey was walking through the hallway of the hospital. She was confused when she saw nobody there. Soon, she found herself in front of Room 555. Cody's room. The door opened itself. She reluctantly walked in to see all of her friends—or rather, FORMER friends—gathered around Cody. Carey, Kurt, Moseby, and Tutweiller were there as well. 'How did they all get here?' Bailey thought to herself. Carey was crying over Cody's body as Zack started clapping slowly._

"_Congratulations, Bailey," said Zack. "Cody's dead. I hope you're happy."_

_Bailey stuttered, "I. . . I. . ."_

_London walked over to Bailey and slapped her, saying, "Save it, Bailey. Whatever you're excuse is this time, we don't want to hear it."_

_Carey looked up with tears in her eyes and said, "My son is dead. And it's all your fault!"_

"_He loved you and you didn't love him back!" exclaimed Kurt as he pointed an accusing finger at her._

"_You don't deserve him," said Miss Tutweiller._

"_He's out of your league," said Mr. Moseby._

"_He was always faithful to you," said Addison._

"_Where was your faith?" asked Woody._

"_Get out!" demanded Maya. "You don't deserve to be in the same room as him!"_

_All the verbal jabs caused Bailey to drop to her knees. She dropped to her knees, the words of everyone in the room echoing, ringing in her ears. . ._

_Until a familiar voice shook her out of it. "Bailey? Bailey!"_

_Bailey looked up. It couldn't be, could it? "C. . . Cody?" She stood up, speechless. Finally, she threw her arms around him, crying, "You're okay! You're not dead!"_

_But her hopes were shot down as he stopped her and said, "Actually, I am. I just haven't crossed over to the other side yet. But before I do, I just need to know why, Bailey. Why did you break my heart all those times? Why did you leave me there to die? Why didn't you come back for me?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, asking, demanding, "Why? Why? WHY?"_

Bailey awoke with a start. As reality set back in, she realized she was still in the jail cell. She swung her legs over the side and rubbed her eyes, thinking about the nightmare she'd just had. So lost was she in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the cell door being unlocked and slid open. "Hey, kid." Startled, Bailey gasped as she saw another police officer standing outside the cell. "Get up. You're out of here."

Bailey was confused. "W. . . what?"

"Believe it or not, somebody was actually kind enough to post bail for you," replied the officer. "Though you hardly deserve it from what I hear."

Slowly, Bailey stood up and exited the cell. When she got to the front of the station, she was surprised to see Kurt. "Mr. Martin? But. . . why?"

Kurt smiled and patted her on the shoulder before answering. "Well, it took some talking to, but I finally convinced Carey that if you were willing to risk going to jail just to be near Cody, then you might not be so bad after all." Bailey managed a weak smile, but it disappeared quickly as she and Kurt walked out of the police station.

As Kurt drove towards the hospital, he asked, "So, what's the deal with you and Cody? I know the gist of it, but I want to hear it from you."

"Cody and I met our first day aboard the Tipton," said Bailey. "He was crazy about me from the beginning. He kept trying to win me over, but we didn't start dating until he managed to get tickets to see Hannah Montana in Hawaii. We dated for an entire year. Cody planned an anniversary date for me in Paris but there was a misunderstanding and. . . we broke up."

"In Paris?" asked Kurt in surprise. "Who breaks up in Paris?"

"We did apparently," answered Bailey. "I saw him doing a so-called practice date with London. He even kissed her. And naturally, I thought he was cheating on me. We got into a big fight and. . . I think you know where it went from there." Kurt nodded before Bailey continued. "Since then, things between us have only gotten worse. It seems that we couldn't even be around each other without getting into a fight. Miss Tutweiller was right. Cody's said and done some things that he shouldn't have, but he's at least tried to fix things. I, on the other hand, haven't. All this because Cody was practicing a date for me."

Kurt finally spoke up, saying, "Of course Cody would do a practice date. I wouldn't have, but Cody would. He's a detail freak. He plans, strategizes, and executes everything down to the letter. Surely he told you that?"

Bailey looked away before answering. "He told me. I heard him. I just didn't listen. And now, he's in the hospital fighting for his life. Everybody hates me now, all because I didn't think he was worth going back for." She just stared out the window of the car until she heard her stomach growl. She grimaced as she touched her stomach.

Noticing this out of the corner of his eye, Kurt asked, "When was the last time you ate something?"

"I don't even remember," answered Bailey.

Kurt smiled and said, "Sounds too long to me. We'll get drive-through."

At the hospital, Carey and Maddie were in Cody's room. Carey sat on the side of the bed and touched Cody's face. Carey turned away and blew into her handkerchief while Maddie hung her head while sitting in a chair.

Slowly, Cody's eyes began fluttering. When he opened them, he choked out, "Wh. . . where am I?"

Though the voice was weak, Carey and Maddie heard it. "Cody?" asked Maddie hopefully. When she and Carey saw what they were seeing, Maddie smiled as she and Carey threw their arms around him. "Cody! Your awake!"

"Water," Cody managed to say.

"Oh, sorry, Cody," said Carey as she and Maddie let go. Maddie got Cody a cup of water and he slowly drank it. When he was done, Carey smiled, tears welling up in her eyes, and said, "Oh, my baby, you made it. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot," answered Cody. His voice was hoarse and he barely spoke above a whisper. "How'd I get here?"

"Mr. Tipton himself sent a helicopter to the boat," answered Carey. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay. You're dad's on his way. He'll be so happy to see you!"

Maddie smiled and said, "I heard you were quite the hero."

Cody just stared at Maddie for several seconds before responding. No one noticed a nurse walk in as he said, "I don't feel like a hero." Maddie's smile disappeared as she knew what Cody truly meant by that.

At the sound of someone clearing their throat, everyone turned to finally see the nurse in the room. She smiled and said, "Look, I'm sorry to spoil this sweet reunion, but I'm going to have to ask you ladies to leave. We know you're glad to see Cody awake, but we need to make sure he's not going to relapse."

Carey smiled and said, "Of course." She kissed Cody on the forehead and said, "We'll be back." Cody managed a weak smile.

Carey and Maddie had just sat down in the fifth floor lobby when Kurt and Bailey approached. Seeing them, Carey smiled and said, "Great news: Cody's awake."

Bailey looked surprised. "He is?"

With a smile on her own face, Maddie nodded and answered, "Yep. Right now they're just making sure he won't relapse."

"Whew," said Kurt. "That's a relief."

Bailey hesitantly walked up to Carey. "Mrs. Martin? Look, I. . . I know you're probably still mad at me. And you have every right to be. But if you'll just give me a chance, I promise I will do everything in my power to make it up to you and Cody."

Carey crossed her arms and let out a deep breath before speaking. She remembered the look on Cody's face shortly before she and Maddie had walked out of his room. It was one of pure sadness. "You're right about one thing, Bailey: I am still very angry at you. You hurt my son in more ways than one. But if he still loves you the way I think he does, then I think someday I can find it in my heart to forgive you."

Bailey said, "Thank you, Mrs. Martin. I just hope Cody and everyone else will feel the same way."

Maddie forced a smile and patted Bailey on the shoulder. "Hey, if Cody's willing to take you back after all this, I'm sure the others will follow suit. . . eventually."

Soon the nurse walked back out with a smile on her face. "Great news. Cody's going to make a full recovery. We'll just need him to stay here for a couple of days to get his strength back up."

As everyone sighed in relief, Bailey asked, "Can we see him?'

"Yes, you may," answered the nurse. "But one at a time."

"Maddie and I have already seen him," said Carey. "You go on, Kurt."

"Right," said Kurt with a nod. "Bailey, come with me. You'll be coming in right behind me." He winked at her, causing her to smile.

Kurt walked into Cody's room. Cody was looking out the window before turning to look at his father. Kurt placed a hand on the wall above Cody's bed and said, "Hello, son."

Cody forced a weak smile and said, "Hi, dad. How are things on the road?"

"That's not important right now," answered Kurt. "Right now, what matters is that you pulled through."

Cody smiled and said, "Thanks."

"Tell me what happened," said Kurt. He already had a pretty good idea of what had gone down, but he wanted to hear it from his son.

"I was walking on the Sky Deck when I saw what looked like three Klansmen holding Bailey at gunpoint. I managed to send one overboard, but the other two overpowered me. Bailey ran and the next thing I know one of them pulls a gun and shoots me three times. I called Bailey's name as loud as I was able, but she never came." He turned his head away as he continued. "Just before I lost consciousness, I remember seeing Kirby standing over me." He turned his head forward again as his eyes began welling up with tears. "It was all for nothing, wasn't it? I might as well have died. Bailey hates me."

Kurt smiled and patted his son on the shoulder, saying, "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that just yet, son. I have a little surprise for you." Cody turned to look his father in the eye. Kurt then turned and walked out of the room.

Once he walked out, someone else walked in. A girl. Cody couldn't believe his eyes. Could it be? When the girl got to the side of the bed, she hesitantly said, "Hi, Cody."

Was it really her? "Bailey. You're okay."

Bailey nodded and said, "Now that you're awake."

"How'd you get here?" asked Cody.

"Well, actually, I stowed away on the helicopter. Spent last night in jail because of it." Bailey hung her head as Cody reached up and touched her face. He also grabbed a strand of her hair and twirled it around his finger. Bailey turned away, asking, "How can you still want to be near me? How can you even stand to look at me?"

"Hey," said Cody. "When you're worth it, you're worth it."

Hesitantly, Bailey asked, "Cody, I know you said it at the chocolate factory, but I need to hear it from you now. Especially considering everything that happened there and afterwards. Do you. . . do you still love me?"

Cody looked Bailey in the eye for several seconds before finally answering. He reached out and took her hand, saying, "I never stopped."

Bailey then swallowed hard. "Cody, look. I'm really, really sorry for everything, okay? I'm sorry I didn't come back for you after you stuck you neck out for me. I'm sorry for what happened in Paris. I'm sorry for what I did at the chocolate factory. I'm sorry for everything that's happened since we broke up."

Cody shook his head and said, "No, I'm sorry. I should have known doing that practice date wasn't a good idea. I'm sorry for the things I've said and done since we broke up."

"Look, Cody, I think we were both at fault for our break-up," said Bailey. "The only difference is you did everything in your power to try and repair what we once had, and I didn't. And for that, I'm really sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Cody considered her words. He then smiled and said, "Well, there is one thing you can do for me."

Before he could say any more, there was a knock on the door. Both teens turned to see a man in three-piece suit walk in. He asked, "Cody Martin?"

"Yes?"

The man said, "Glad to see you're recovering son." He then handed Cody an envelope, saying, "When you get out, you're being invited to Washington this Thursday. President Obama is awarding you the Congressional Medal of Freedom for anti-terrorism."

"What about the Klansmen?" asked Cody. "They were trying to force Bailey to go back to Kettlecorn."

"Don't you worry about them," reassured the man. "Even now, we're working to make sure that branch in Kansas never bothers you or her again. Congratulations." He then turned and walked out.

After the man was gone, Bailey asked, "What was it you were wanting me to do for you?"

Cody just smiled at Bailey.

To Be Continued


	5. Prom Night

Author's Note: This is it. Admittedly, this chapter is rather short, but when I heard the song, I felt it screamed Cody and Bailey. The song is called "Far Away." It doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Nickelback. I hope ya'll enjoyed my take on "How Could You?"

**Chapter 5: Prom Night**

Cody was finally released from the hospital on Tuesday afternoon. Two days later, Cody, Bailey, Carey, and Kurt visited the White House where Cody received his medal. Carey agreed to keep it in a safe place for him. That Saturday was when Cody and Bailey finally returned to the S. S. Tipton. Thing was, nobody onboard knew about it. . .

The Senior Prom was in full swing. Various couples danced with each other, including Zack with Maya and Woody with Addison. Marcus had even surprised London by showing up and asking her to be his date.

A fast song had just finished playing and Zack went over to get some punch. As he took a sip, Maya approached. "Are you okay?"

Zack turned to his girlfriend and responded, "Me? I'm fine. It's just that I wish Cody was here. It's just not right that he has to miss one of the biggest nights of the year." Zack noticed that Maya's jaw had dropped. "Maya? Is something wrong?"

When Maya didn't answer, Zack turned to see what was the matter. What he saw made his jaw drop too.

All the students stood there in silence at the scene before him. Even Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Cody and Bailey walked into the room, arm-in-arm. They were wearing the clothes that they had been wearing the night they broke up. Everyone got off the dance floor as Cody approached the live D. J. Cody whispered something and the D. J. nodded.

Cody and Bailey linked up and started slow-dancing to the song Cody had requested. Everyone else just stood back and watched. As they danced, Cody and Bailey both knew that there would still be trying times ahead of them, particularly for Bailey. She had broken the trust of so many people. And Cody knew that there were going to be those who questioned whether he'd lost his mind in taking Bailey back. But for now, they were enjoying the prom and each other.

_This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I  
To make you wait?_

_Just one chance  
Just one breath_

_Just in case,  
There's just one left_

_Cause you know, you know, you know. . ._

_I love you  
I've loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away  
For far too long_

_I keep dreaming  
You'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing  
If I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees  
I'll ask_

_Last chance  
For one last dance_

_Cause with you  
I'd withstand_

_All of Hell  
To hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything  
But I won't give up_

_Cause you know, you know, you know. . ._

_I love you  
I've loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away  
For far too long_

_I keep dreaming  
You'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing  
If I don't see you anymore_

_(So far away)  
So far away  
Far away for far too long_

_(So far away)  
So far away  
Far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know. . ._

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay_

_Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_

_I love you  
I've loved you all along_

_And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me  
And never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it  
Hold on to me  
Never let me go_

_(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me  
Never let me go_

_(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me  
Never let me go_

When the song was over, everyone began clapping for them. But Cody and Bailey didn't hear them. They were lost in each other. Lost in the moment. For in this one moment, time seemed to stand still as they looked each other in the eye. Slowly, they leaned in and kissed.

THE END


End file.
